Rotary cutters of the type having a disc blade removably mounted for rotation relative to a handle are known, as evidenced, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 346,167; 594,776; 1,467,006; 1,487,226; 1,321,215 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,501.